1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to storage and organizer systems, and more particularly to an adjustable organizer system, a laterally adjustable vertical upright for an organizer system, and a method of adjusting the position of vertical uprights in an organizer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable shelving systems and other storage and organizer systems are known. A typical organizer system includes a plurality of vertical upright supports or standards secured laterally spaced apart to a surface such as a wall. Brackets are attachable to the standards, which are laterally spaced apart on the surface. The brackets can be placed in each of the standards at about the same height to support a storage shelf. Such organizers systems can include other components that are mountable to the vertical uprights or standards.
Typically, once installed, the shelving hardware such as the vertical upright supports or standards are fixed in position and are not easily moved, if at all movable. One recent development is a horizontal top rail for an organizer system. The vertical standards can snap onto the rail. The uprights have an upper end that can be positioned along the top rail as desired and them snapped or secured in place. If one desires to move the standards laterally, they can be unsnapped from the rail, repositioned, and snapped back onto the rail.